She's Not like the other girls
by chibi-nin-Adara
Summary: ShikaIno song fic drabble, The song is "Not like the other girls" by "The Rasmus" please read & review..


**Title: **Not like the other girls

**Author: **Chibi-nin-Adara

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairings: **ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I'm...well..ahh..phff I don't own anything, okay? TT

**A/N: **Here I am again with another romance one-shot and songfic. Actually I had something else in mind for that and It turned out the way i didn't wished for. Any way, there may be some mistakes in my English so please don't blame me for them, I'm still working on it :). Please enjoy and leave a rewiev on your way out -

'He's way too close, what- he's attacking from left, now right, left again? What is he doing. Ouch...'

Kunai's collide as their bodies had turned into another speed from the fast. Now they were like the light, one time there and another time here...And wounds appear on each body after their only one attack. Even a stab on a finger could stop this fatal fight.

And no one was there to help her...

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane _

_Gotta rescue the flame_

_Gotta rescue the flame in your heart_

Shikamaru was too late when he saw the shrukiens slide her arms and a kunai hit her knee. The opponent of the male ninja had fallen on her knees and that was when the fatal strike was about to drawn.

He was 'not' too late this time...

_No more blood i will be there for you my love_

_I will stand by your side_

_The world has forsaken my girl_

The last thing Yamanaka Ino saw, was the figure who fought with the other, with all he got. She didn't knew if he win or not, but she hoped he would. She took a deep breath, the deepest which she had all in her life and forced herself to get up, which she hardly managed.

With all the force she put upon her movements, she get in between the fight of Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru, her opponent who she loved once and her best-friend who she lately realized her love for him..

She took the strike, she hold her pain... She was the only one who could stop the fight, and so she did.

_I should have it would be this way_

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

_When you've loved and you've lost someone_

_You know what it feels like to lose_

Ino lost her attention on Sasuke after he left. And Shikamaru was always there for her. This was the first time he wasn't- he cursed himself for that. But Ino knew how to thank him. THIS is the way Ino thought of paying him back. She was already wounded, one more wound wouldn't do much more harm. She was already dying from the first ones..

'Shika doesn't have to die too, right? Sasuke...'

_She's fading away_

_Away from this world_

_Drifting like a feather_

_She's not like the other girls_

The eyes of the both man stopped when the girl jumped between them, and the slash of blond hair appeared and lost in the same time by her fall.Shikamaru hold her and took her head in his arms. Ino smiled at him. Sasuke looked shocked, he never expected Ino to interfere the fight. He arranged his movements to hold Shikamaru back but the attack would do more harm to her more than it meant.

Sasuke left off with the opportunity.

Shikamaru stroked her hair as she opened her eyes to look at his.

"Hey...You're here..." She softly said.

"Ino...I'm so-"

"No..I am..I should have listened to you...When you told me..To stay.."

He didn't answered her, he examined her wounds instead and frowned.

"Mendokusai, right" Ino laughed..

_She lives in the clouds_

_She talks to the birds_

_Hopeless little one_

_She's not like the other girls i know_

"Ino...Can you hold on..." Shikamaru felt pain in his heart, he planned thousands of ways to save her. He planned what he should do and what he can do..He can, possibly, not hate himself more than right now.

"Shika..." Ino hold his hand and squeezed. He looked at her, just to see her softly smiling..

" I'm alright...He didn't hurt me that much.. I will be ok."

_No more shame she has felt too much pain in her life_

_In her mind she's repeating the words_

_All the love you put out will return to you_

And now, as she lay peacefully in the white room covered with colorful flowers, which she loved very much, her eyes spotted only one flower of a red rose, which had a simple card on it and turned her smile in a huge grin, knowing more than what the flower and the card meant..

" Next time, you're coming with me -Shikamaru"

_Not like the other girls i know_

_by The Rasmus_

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know it :))-Adara


End file.
